Hell-O
Hell-O was the fourteenth episode of Glee's first season, and the fourteenth episode overall. It premiered on April 13th, 2010, after a four-month hiatus. This episode marks a new start for the New Directions and its members. They've won Sectionals and are starting to prepare for Regionals. Rachel falls for the lead male vocalist, Jesse St. James, of their competition at Regionals; Vocal Adrenaline. Brittany and Santana go on a date with Finn to make Rachel jealous and quit New Directions. Will and Emma begin to date, as do Quinn and Puck. The episode was directed by Brad Falchuk and written by Ian Brennan. Plot Following the suspension from her position at William McKinley High School, as seen in Sectionals, Sue blackmails Principal Figgins, slipping him a date rape drug and taking an incriminating photograph of them in a compromising position. He allows her to return to work at McKinley, where she immediately returns to plotting to bring down the glee club. Finn and Rachel are now dating, although Finn is still not over his ex-girlfriend, Quinn, who is now with the father of her child, Puck. Sue enlists cheerleaders Santana and Brittany to seduce Finn. He breaks up with Rachel an d goes on a date with both Brittany and Santana but comes to the realization that he does want to be with Rachel. In the interim, Rachel meets Jesse St. James, the lead singer of New Directions' rival glee club Vocal Adrenaline, at a local music library. The two perform an impromptu duet of Lionel Richie's Hello, and Rachel becomes enamored with him. Eventually, the New Directions members learn about the blossoming relationship and conclude that Jesse is using Rachel, and they threaten to expel her from the club unless she breaks up with him. Rachel asks Jesse to keep their relationship a secret and turns Finn down when he asks her to get back together with him. Will and Emma begin dating. Emma suffers from mysophobia and is uncomfortable kissing Will. She admits that she is still a virgin, and requests that they take their relationship slowly. While dancing, Will sings Neil Diamond's Hello Again to her. When Emma is preparing dinner for Will several nights later, Terri arrives at the apartment and tells Emma that she and Will danced to Hello Again ''at their prom in 1993. This distresses Emma and makes her OCD act up a little. On a visit to Carmel High, Will meets Shelby Corcoran, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. She and Will end up at his apartment making out, but Will is unable to continue and tells her about his relationship problems. Shelby suggests that as Will had been with Terri since he was 15 and has immediately moved on to a new relationship, he ought to take some time out for himself. When Emma later confronts Will with a copy of his high school yearbook, confirming that ''Hello Again was his and Terri's song, he is apologetic. He and Emma decide to put their relationship on hold in order to deal with their separate issues. The episode ends with New Directions performing Hello, Goodbye by The Beatles, with Emma watching, and a depressed Rachel leaves after the performance. Songs *'† '''denotes an unreleased song. *'‡''' denotes that the song was either cut from the episode entirely Background Songs *'Don't Rain On My Parade' from Funny Girl. Background music when Rachel is walking confidently down the school's hallway before being slushied. Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Cast *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Patrick Gallagher as Ken Tanaka *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *James Earl III as Azimio Adams *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Co-Stars *Jeanine Anderson as Waitress Sandy *Ayla Rose Barreau as Dottie Westerton *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Hayley Holmes as Liz Schneider Trivia *This episode marks the first official appearance of Jesse St. James. This is a plot-hole, because Vocal Adrenaline had first appeared in Pilot and he is said to have been its top performer for several years. *Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff had worked together before on Spring Awakening prior to Glee. *The pinky holding that Brittany and Santana do was actually taken from Naya and Heather who added it in themselves. Ryan liked it, so he kept it in. *Heather Morris said at Paleyfest 2010 that one of her favorite lines was, "There was a mouse in mine," because it was so unexpected. *This episode contains Brittany's most famous line: "Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" *This episode marks the last time until "The Purple Piano Project" (31 episodes later) that all credited cast members appear. *It is never explained how Emma got her job back after resigning in the previous episode. *All the songs sung in this episode have the syllable hell in their titles. *On August 3, 2012 Ryan Murphy released the 'Hello 12 scene' that got cut on his twitter. *In the library, just before Rachel picks up "Hello" by Lionel Ritchie, she looks over the sheet music for "Hello Again" from "The Jazz Singer", which is featured later in the episode. *Before the performance of "Hello, I love you", Will tells Finn that he is like Jagger (Mick) and Morrison (Jim). Will's actual last name happens to be Morrison, and you can actually see the actor smirking real fast when he says the name. *Emma mentions Britney Spears and Lindsay Lohan. Both would appear on the series later. Errors *Lauren Zizes tells Rachel that in freshman year she fell for a boy on the opposing wrestling team. However, in an earlier episode, Burt Hummel already stated that a girl had'' just'' joined the team. This may just be a clerical error, as Lauren is also presumed to be a senior by Season 4, but because of her dialogue, suggests she should have already graduated. *During Finn's voice-over, he looks over at Quinn, who is leaning against the wall with her hands by her sides. The next shot is a close up of Quinn who now has her hand rested on the wall and is leaning away from the wall. She couldn't have moved in the seconds between the shots. *When Terri sees Emma's DVD of The Jazz Singer, Emma comments that she got it because she and Will made "Hello" their song, and Terri retorts that she and Will made it their song way back at their prom. "Hello" is actually the song by Lionel Richie sung by Rachel and Jesse at school; the Neil Diamond song from The Jazz Singer that Will and Emma danced to is "Hello Again". *During the beginning of Rachel's rendition of "Gives You Hell", both Brittany and Santana can be seen resting their chins in their fists. In the very next cut, however, they have their arms on their laps. *In a scene where Rachel is singing "Gives you Hell", she's standing on a chair and everyone is around her, in scenes after that, Puck switches from the left side, to the right side, to the left again, with no time skips. 114Glee-E_5315–500x380.jpg Glee-Hello-5-550x380.jpg Glee-Hello-9-550x380.jpg Videos Quotes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes